


eridan ampora is alone

by Anonymous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Sad Eridan Ampora, Sadstuck, This is literally just me venting, cant help being a kinnie, i guess, this is fucking trash i know, this is probably also kinda ooc but i really dont care, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: i wrote this in like 5 minutes and its just me venting and projecting onto eridan sorry
Kudos: 30
Collections: um





	eridan ampora is alone

Eridan Ampora is alone.

He's completely and utterly alone.  
He knows people pretend to care about him sometimes, and he knows maybe they do. But he knows he's no one's first choice. He doesn't have anyone that thinks of him as anything but a second thought, and for good reason.

He doesn't know why he continues to be so upset over this when it's his normal. He's never had friends. He's always been too mean and clingy for anyone to stick around, and that's if he even got the chance to talk to anyone in the first place. 

He doesn't know why he has to be so fucking weak. He's supposed to be strong and violent, a lowblood killer, just like his ancestor was. He's supposed to be feared. He's supposed to be intimidating.

No one is scared of him. They just think he's pathetic. Because he fucking is.

Eridan Ampora is a weak, lonely, aggressive asshole, and all he's ever done is be a burden to anyone that tried to care about him. And guess what? Now nobody fucking does.

Eridan Ampora is pathetic, and he knows it.


End file.
